The present invention relates to the general field of flexible conduits, and more specifically, to a device for minimizing strain applied to flexible conduits.
Wires, cords, hoses, and other generally unshaped flexible conduits are often provided in standard lengths. Based on the application, when these conduits are in use, an excess portion of the conduit typically remains slackened. As a result, this loosely hanging portion of the conduit is often more susceptible to being caught on items. For example, when a user is wearing earphones connected to an electronic device, a portion of the cord may be caught on an adjacent piece of furniture or equipment, such as a door handle for example. When the cord is caught an accidental force may be applied to the cord, causing the cord to disconnect from the electronic device, or the earphones to pull out of the user's ears.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can reduce the slack portion of a loose conduit and absorb a force applied to the conduit.